A última dança
by Prillegrino
Summary: Mamãe disse para não aceitar doces de estranhos. Mas nunca disse nada em aceitar dançar com um vampiro.


Existe aqueles dias em que você não devia ter acordado. Muito menos ter aceitado ir à festa de aniversário de dezoito anos da sua melhor amiga.

Hannah olhou em seu relógio de pulso; mais uma horinha e poderia sair daquele pandemônio cheio de adolescentes na puberdade, se pegando como cães no cio pelos cantos da boate. Sentar-se à mesa mais afastada fora uma boa idéia. Nada de rapazes bêbados e sem dignidade tentando agarrá-la ou garotinhas drogadas vomitando no seu pé.

Pelo menos a aniversariante estava se divertindo. Bree dançava loucamente no meio da pista, sendo encoxada uma hora ou outra pelos seus ditos colegas de classe. Colegas de classe do século XXI tinham a grande tendência a se atracar no banheiro feminino.

Hannah tamborilava com os dedos sobre a mesa, xingando a si mesma por não ter trazido seus fones de ouvido. A maldita música ia piorando com o andar da madrugada. Tampar os ouvidos com as mãos seria um tanto infantil, então ela respirou fundo, concentrando sua energia mental para que as caixas de som explodissem misteriosamente. Entediada, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e mirou as pessoas presentes... e aí sim,quis se jogar do topo da Torre Eiffel com uma bola de ferro de sessenta quilos amarrada no pescoço.

Riley estava tão agarrado com aquela maldita ruiva que não dava para saber onde começava um e terminava o outro. Hannah virou o rosto, batendo tanto o pé direito no chão que estava quase causando um terremoto. Mas, mulheres gostam de sofrer. Ela olhou de novo e viu seu príncipe encantado quase sugando o rosto de Victoria. Maldita Victoria. Deveria arder no mármore do inferno e ser espetada como um carneiro!

O que ela tinha que Hannah não tinha? Muito certinha. Isso, Hannah era nerd e certinha demais. Homens gostavam de vagabundas. Riley gostava de vagabundas, que mais pareciam maçanetas, devido à quantidade de homens que passavam as mãos nelas. Vagabundas com mini-saias. Oh, Victoria estava de mini-saia.

Quando Riley enfiou a mão por baixo da blusa da desgraçada, Hannah resolveu encerrar a sessão de tortura psicológica, levantou de sopetão, quase derrubando a cadeira. Caminhou entre os casais dançantes, mostrando o dedo do meio para os idiotas abitolados que a xingavam por ter atrapalhado suas danças de acasalamento.

Hannah abriu a porta do banheiro e finalmente encontrou um pouco de silêncio. Abriu a torneira, olhou ao redor, para as paredes enjoativamente rosas. Ela poderia até vomitar se tivesse mais força de vontade naquele momento. Apoiou as mãos no mármore frio da pia e chorou. Que decadente. Não agüentava mais ver Riley com aquela morfética ruiva.

Queria _morrer_, _morrer essa noite._

Ninguém sentiria sua falta. Ou melhor, Riley não sentiria sua falta. Afinal, só se lembrava dela quando se esquecia de fazer o dever de História e corria até a bondosa Hannah para pedir-lhe o caderno emprestado.

Lavou o rosto rapidamente, ignorando as manchas de seu lápis de olho, devido às lágrimas que escorreram pela bochecha. Agora se parecia mais com um guaxinim. Abriu a porta e saiu trotando como um pônei desconcertado. Depois se explicaria com Bree. Aliás, seria impossível ter uma conversa racional com a aniversariante, que naquele momento estava dançando _Born This Way_ com uma garrafa de Heineken na mão.

Abaixou a cabeça e continuou caminhando, até que trombou com algo tão duro que perdeu o equilíbrio.

Mãos fortes a seguraram pela cintura. Hannah levantou a cabeça, pronta para xingar o filho da mãe que trombara nela e... Seu queixo despencou até bater no chão da boate.

- Desculpe. - disse o homem, endireitando Hannah. - Machuquei você?

A garota demorou séculos para responder, chocada demais com a beleza do desconhecido. Alto, cabelos castanhos e bagunçados. Traços finos. Uma pele lisa e branca como cera que contrastava com sua camisa social preta. Oh Deus, quem era Riley perto daquele Apolo em forma de gente?

O homem sorriu e só então Hannah percebeu que ele ainda estava com as mãos em sua cintura. Desconcertada,ela se afastou, xingando-se mentalmente por ser uma idiota desajeitada.

-... Tudo bem? - insistiu ele, aumentando o sorriso.

- S-Sim. Não foi nada. - disse Hannah, desejando ter retocado seu lápis de olho. O homem se aproximou, pegou-a pela mão e beijou-a.

- Demetri. Demetri Volturi. – disse ele, com os lábios ainda encostados nas costas da mão de Hannah, porém sem tirar os olhos da face da dela. Hannah sentiu um calor subir pela espinha e só não se abanou com a mão livre, pois seria extremamente deselegante. Quando ele se endireitou, ela voltou a lembrar-se de respirar.

- Hannah Michaellis. – ele sorriu novamente e um segundo jato de calor subiu pelas pernas da garota. Ou ligaram o aquecedor da boate ou ela estava tendo o famoso _fogo debaixo da saias._

- Bem, Hannah... – naquele instante, uma música lenta e melosa começou a tocar -... Se importaria de dançar comigo?

Oh nossa senhora das encalhadas, ele estava chamando-a para dançar.

- N-Não sei dançar. – gaguejou ela, colocando a mão na nuca. Demetri segurou a mão dela novamente.

- Não precisa saber, eu te guio. – ela segurou-se para não soltar um suspiro digno de uma fã enlouquecida dos The Beatles e sorriu de volta, aceitando o convite.

Demetri a guiou até o meio da pista, entre os cambaleantes casais, que mais tentavam segurar um ao outro do que realmente dançavam. Hannah não sabia o que fazer, então ficou parada como um espantalho abobado. Mas Demetri sabia. Ele guiou os braços da garota até envolver seu pescoço e com as mãos livres, rodeou-lhe a cintura. Devagar, começaram a dar dois passinhos para lá, dois para cá, seguindo o ritmo da música.

- Você usa lentes? – ela perguntou, quando a luz do globo no teto iluminou o rosto dele por alguns instantes, mostrando sedutores olhos vermelhos.

- Sim... – ele abaixou até o pé da orelha de Hannah e sussurrou. –... Ou não.

Jesus Cristo, o hálito dele era gelado. A fez ter um calafrio gostoso. Ela riu, envergonhada pela onda de excitação que lhe subia por entre as pernas. Demetri apertou mais a garota contra o seu corpo, fazendo seu tórax ficar colado contra o dela. Hannah, deixando pra lá qualquer tipo de timidez que ainda lhe restava, brincou com os dedos, fazendo cócegas na nuca do homem. Ele soltou um riso sensual que derrubaria cinco quarteirões de mulheres.

- Nossa, sua pele é gelada. – ela disse e ele apenas sorriu. Então Hannah olhou para a direita e seu sorriso se desfez. Riley também estava dançando, só que com a vaca ruiva. Demetri seguiu o olhar entristecido da garota e pareceu entender tudo.

- Quer ir pra outro lugar? – cochichou, num ar compreensivo. Hannah concordou com a cabeça. A coisa que mais queria era sair daquele inferno.

Demetri a puxou pela mão para os fundos da boate. O som já começava a ficar mais longe, e os ouvidos de Hannah agradeciam. Ele abriu a porta dos fundos e então saíram para a brisa de uma noite totalmente estrelada.

A rua estava deserta. Apenas um cachorro uivava solitário na esquina. Afinal já passavam das 3h da manhã. Hannah recostou-se na parede, dando um longo suspiro. Riley e a vaca ruiva tinham que estragar sua noite. É claro que tinham.

Demetri postou-se em frente à garota, prensando-a contra a parede. Ela levantou o rosto, surpresa. Ele abaixou e tocou a pele dela com os lábios, distribuindo beijos por toda a linha de seu pescoço. Hannah primeiramente ficou estática, sua cabeça gritando para que ela se afastasse. Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas nada saiu. Ela não queria que ele parasse. Não tinha nada a perder. Tinha?

Ela colocou a mãos sobre os braços dele, quando Demetri chegou até sua boca. Sua língua explorou todos os cantos possíveis, o beijo mais estranho e totalmente excitante da vida de Hannah. Ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do homem, retribuindo o beijo loucamente. Era um beijo duro e ao mesmo tempo, apaixonante.

A mão direita de Demetri entrou por baixo da blusa dela e a outra desceu mais um pouco, chegando até a coxa. Então subiu novamente, por baixo da saia de prega da garota, os dedos longos dele encostando na margem da calcinha dela.

- N-Não... – ela arfou, quando Demetri parou por um momento de beijá-la para deixá-la respirar. Ele riu, mordiscando a orelha dela. Aquilo não era certo. Hannah o conhecera a cerca de dez minutos e o cara já estava com a mão entre as pernas dela. Mas ela simplesmente não conseguia resistir.

Demetri passou o dedo indicador na parte mais sensível da garota e ela gemeu, arranhando o antebraço dele. Ele pareceu ter gostado da reação dela e a acariciou mais uma vez. Hannah soltou um gemido mais alto, enroscando suas pernas na dele.

Então, ele a mordeu. Fincou seus caninos na jugular de Hannah. Ela se debateu por alguns instantes, puxando os cabelos da nuca do vampiro. Um esforço inútil. Ele parecia ser trezentas vezes mais forte que ela.

Demetri tornou se toque entre as pernas dela mais incisivo, fazendo de um ataque faminto, uma dor prazerosa para a garota. Ela gemia. Não sabia se de dor ou de prazer. Era doloroso e bom ao mesmo tempo. Mas isto iria matá-la. Sua vista começou a ficar turva, as pernas bambeando.

A última visão que teve foi de uma mariposa insistente, rodeando a lâmpada do poste de luz.

_Você vai morrer, idiota._

Então Hannah fechou os olhos, para sempre.

**xx**

Demetri finalmente tirou as presas da carne de Hannah e a garota desabou na calçada. Sua pele estava acinzentada. Seca. Seu sangue todo fora saboreado pelo vampiro. Ele limpou o sangue que pingava dos cantos de seus lábios com as costas da mão e então se agachou.

- Você gosta mesmo de garotinhas como comida, não? – Demetri sorriu ao ouvir a voz de zombaria de Félix, saindo das sombras.

- Elas são sempre as mais fáceis de pegar. – ele sentou Hannah delicadamente, ajeitando suas pernas e tirando o cabelo do rosto. – Mas esta estava especialmente saborosa.

Ele estalou os lábios e Félix riu, balançando a cabeça. Demetri se levantou, mandando um beijo no ar para a garota morta. Os dois começaram a caminhar, sumindo no breu dos becos de Volterra.

Hannah ficou ali, como uma boneca de pano abandonada. Os braços moles ao lado do corpo, a cabeça tombada bobamente para a esquerda. E dois furos no pescoço.

A morte mais prazerosa que ela podia ter desejado.


End file.
